A Holiday for Every Day
by BluePhyre
Summary: Ok, this used to be called Christmas Kisses. But now, I have decided to feature a bunch of holidays. Kyoru, Yukichi, Megumaya, and maybe more to come.
1. Holiday Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, or any of the holidays I have mentioned. They belong to the country of Japan. Now that we have that down, let's move on.**

Ok, this posting is for me to tell you what each holiday is. I suspect that, since I am writing this in English, half of you don't know what the hell half of these holidays are. Most of them are strickly Japanese. Well, I didn't, either. But now I do, so everyone say arigatou to Wikipedia! Anyway, on with the definitions.

You all should know what Christmas is. It's the holiday in the first three chapters of this collection of onefics.

Next, on the calendar, that is, would be Japanese New Year, which rests on the date of January 1st. Yeah, I know, that's the New Year you're used to, too. But in Japan, it is celebrated differently. New Year, for them, is only the beginning of a holiday season, called shogatsu or o-shogatsu (lasting from Jan 1-3, 1-7, or even 1-20), when visitors go to Buddist temples and ring bells, once for each sin. Tokonoma (or cakes with a daidai, a citrus fruit, on top) rest on altars. Families eat osechi, a special seasonal food that they prepare in December so they will not have to cook much over this holiday season. A card game called Karuta is usually played.

The next holiday I plan to do is Setsubun, Febuary 3rd, a traditional , yet not national, holiday marking the start of spring. It involves a lot of throwing soy beans at houses to bring good fortune. Each person also eats a number of soy beans equivilant to their age. Now, however, some eat peanuts.

The holiday next on the calendar is Valentines Day, Febuary 14th. It's pretty much the same in Japan as anywhere else, only the boys don't give out chocolates. Only the girls.

Then, exactly a month after Valentines Day is White Day, March 14th. This is the holiday where the boys repay the girls for their generous chocolate donations by giving them the same, usually white chocoate.

Subquential on the calendar is Vernal Equinox, March 21st, the holiday admiratoin of nature and the love of living things, as well as the Buudist way of welcoming the spring. There is much visiting and cleaning up ancestor's tomb stones, as well as leaving flowers.

Black Day, April 14, is an informal tradition for single people to eat noodles with black bean sauce together. It's meant for all of the people who didn't get anything on White or Valentine's Day to get together and eat jjajangmyeon, the noodles I described before, to commemerate the singleness.

There are a few holidays in Golden Week. They are Greenery day, April 29th, which started out as a celebration for a past emporer's birthday, Constitution Memorial Day, May 3rd, the celebration of the date that Japan's postwar Constitution became activated, Between Day, May 4th, the holiday with no meaning other than to bridge the two holidays of Constitution Memorial Day and Boys' Festival together, and Boys' day, May 5th, the day where families fly koi streamers to recognise the presence of a boy in the house, if there is one, of course.

Tanabata, July 7th, is the Star Celebration. It involves the sad story of a love between a cowherd, Hikoboshi, and a weaver princess, Orihime. I'll tell you the story in a later chapter

These are all the holidays I plan to do. I decided to give you the info before anything else. So, please, read on.


	2. Christmas: Kyo and Tohru

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Fruits Basket/Fubura/whatever else you want to call it. Whoop-dee-freakin'-do.**

Merry Christmas, nya! Hope you like the story! Merry Christmas!

* * *

"Uwah, it's so pretty!" Tohru had just come home from school, along with Kyo and Yuki. Only, this house did not look like it had when she had left, it was now covered in Christmas decorations. If this was her reaction now, wait until she got inside!

There was snow from a snow machine arranged in heaps that were bountiful on the ground of the little clearance in the woods where Shigure's house sat. Along a little path to the door and the porch, candy canes stood with modest gas lanterns that could only remind you of old English lampposts dangling from their hooks. They had scarlet bows in them to match the bands of color on the mock candy they draped on. On the porch supporting beams, garland was wrapped tightly, decorated ever so humbly with a few miniature golden bells here and there. On the door was a massive wreath, big and green and smelling of pine trees in the first snow of the season.

When she opened the door, Tohru's eyes grew wider yet, the scene she was beholding was absolutely amazing! The foyer, which had large arches leading to the other rooms (I don't know exactly what the house looks like, so I'm pretending its like my old house), was decorated in garland as well, though a petite seraph (angel) hung from the ceiling, watching them enter with a heavenly smile, one that all true angels should have.

The staircase railing was wound with the same rich green garland. On both of the two archways leading in opposite ways hung a petite sprig of mistletoe, white berries fresh as new -fallen snow, just peaking out of the plentiful garland enough to be seen on inspection. Blushing, Tohru wondered how she would be able to get into the other parts of the house with the two Sohma boys behind her without getting kissed. Not that she didn't want to be kissed (by Kyo), it was just that there were _two_ of them, and being kissed by one and then the other would put her in quite a complicated circumstance.

"Well, I've got much homework to do. I'll be upstairs." Yuki went up the staircase, once or twice hissing from pain, seeing as garland, real _or_ replication, was very pointy, and Yuki had gotten used to using the railing. Tohru sighed. She hadn't really wanted to kiss Yuki anyway; he was like a brother to her, not a romantic interest.

"Kyo-kun, I kinda need to go grocery shopping, would you mind coming?" Shaking his head no, she went to head into another room. She sensed that Kyo was following her, so she took his backpack and put it in the other room as well, blushing of the thought that he would have gone under the mistletoe with her if she hadn't done what she had did. "Let's go!"

The two took off to the store. Both were shivering, it was very cold out for Tokyo, and for once, it looked like it was going to snow. When they arrived, both Kyo and Tohru welcomed the warm heated building of the store gladly. It took nearly two hours to finish their food shopping with the increasing crowd of shoppers that usually happened around this time of year. Christmas was only five days away (school is evil, always keeping you in it till the day before), and everyone was thinking of their Christmas dinner.

"Kyo-kun, you wouldn't mind Christmas shopping with me for a bit, would you? We can go drop off the bags…" Kyo, smiling and sensing the romance of this particular time of year, cautiously placed his frigid finger on her cherry lips to silence her nervous ramblings.

"I don't mind at all." Blushing a light shade of roseate (pink), Tohru gently pulled Kyo into the nearest department store. Looking around, Kyo noticed a jewelry section. "Hey, I have some Christmas shopping to do. I'll meet you over there in ten minutes, and then we can help each other." Kyo pointed to the main lobby area and Tohru nodded. When she walked off, Kyo ran over to the jewelry counter.

About ten minutes later, Tohru stood by the door, where Kyo had said, hiding a small bundle of whatever she got him, blushing. He was still at the jewelry counter, and she knew that. Secretly hoping that he was getting something _really_ special for her, and scolding herself for being so selfish, she didn't notice him walk towards her with a little bag. When she had completely dazed out, he approached her.

"Hey… um… why are you looking at me like that?" Snapping out of her daze, Tohru noticed she had quite a dreamy face on, her eyelids half closed and her mouth in a blissful smile that hinted towards her being in the middle of an enjoyable daydream.

"Oh, Kyo! I didn't notice you there…" Blushing, she took his arm and led him to the toy department. "We should find everybody presents while we're here, no?" (Ah ha, now she sounds like a Russian/German girl XD no offence, I'm partly German myself! It's just that they say it in their language more that we do in English, and it translates to that…) Kyo nodded and watched Tohru snap out of her serious mood and run into the huge aisle that housed stuffed animals alone.

After much running around (Kyo sure got his share of exercise today, between phys-ed and shopping with a now hyper Tohru), the shopping was finally done. It was a good thing that they hadn't gotten anything they needed a refrigerator or freezer for in the store, because it was now eight thirty, and they had been out since four (we have our wishy-washy Tohru and her ever present notepad to thank for not letting Shigure and Yuki starve).

"How about we go get something to eat? I'll pay." (XD I almost typed "dinner's on me" but when I think of that, I think of food fights…) Tohru just stood there, thinking that he didn't have to take her anywhere. Though, Kyo wasn't taking no for an answer, so her pulled her along, carrying all the shopping and grocery bags as well. He had taken her to a nice little restaurant called Gion Heihachi Shinsen-en (please, don't ask me how they got from Tokyo to Kyoto… And if you happen to own this store, fat chance -.-… but… think of it as free advertisement :).

After being seated and ordering (Kyo ordered yazizakana tarako and salmon onigiris and Tohru ordered a humble dish of gyudon, review to ask me what the hell these are), the two started talking about anything and everything. Soon, the food came and both were silenced, for it looked almost too good to eat… _almost_.

When they were done with dinner, and dessert (Kyo had, the two decided to go home, because if Kyo had to carry anything else, he might collapse. With the weight of the sixteen shopping bags and ten grocery bags, it took a while to get home, so by the time they were at the house, it was well past nine, and the house was silent (Yuki was studying and Shigure was writing).

Kyo put down the bags (and Tohru put down the only bag she had been carrying as well, the one with Kyo's gift in it) and walked through the doorway with the mistletoe hanging from it, with Tohru trailing behind. As she tugged on his sleeve, while still under the arch, he looked up and blushed.

"Oh…!" Bending down (he's WAY taller than her XD), he placed his lips on hers. She placed her arms on his head, running her fingers through his hair, and he placed his hands on her waist, so he wouldn't transform. They stayed like this for quite (… I can't stop using this word, can I?) a while, until Yuki came down the stairs and cleared his throat.

"EEK! S-Sohma-kun?" Yuki laughed and smiled while Tohru covered her face and blushed and Kyo looked the other way, trying to hide that he was a vivid scarlet color of sorts.

"I just came down to check if you two were home yet. Now that I know, I'll go back upstairs. Have fun." He walked back up the stairs, still hissing whenever he was poked by garland.

"_Have fun_? That sounded so perverted…" Tohru giggled, still a bit pink, and placed her head on his chest.

"You know, we're still under the mistletoe…" Grinning slyly, Kyo leaned down and kissed Tohru again. This one lasted just as long, but was much more… passionate.

When they finally parted in dire need of air, Tohru smiled and flushed a bright red, much like a holly berry. "Yes… we are…"

* * *

Did you like the story? Nya! Please review! Merry Christmas, nya! Happy New Years, nya! Happy Holidays, nya! Merry Kwanza, nya! Happy Honuka, nya! Happy Rhonadon! Mery Chrisma kwanzahonarhonadon, nya! 


	3. Christmas: Yuki and Machi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. Big whoop. I have bigger problems right now.**

Hi, guess what, i'm rounded, again, UNTIL CHRISTMAS EVE! Shit, damn rules about soda. Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. I'm sneaking, pray I don't get caught. If I do, I'm doing a biliography as well anyway. Shit. Read on, shit.

* * *

When we come upon our favorite onigiri neko couple, they are walking home from a normal, near-the-holidays day of high school, hand in hand; with no purple-eyed, gray, and uncommonly princely nezumi to interrupt any… mushiness… the two were subjected to, being the latest couple of the school.

"Hey, where _is_ that damn nezumi, anyway?" Kyo looked about, and then to Tohru, who just smiled her innocent smile, as always.

"Yuki-kun is with the student council. They are planning a Christmas dance." Tohru blushed as Kyo leaned closer and gently brushed his lips against hers.

"Well then, do you wanna go with me? I'll promise to be good." Tohru nodded and the two kept on walking… very slowly. Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo slowly. Slow enough to torture me. Just like everyone else at my damn school. What are they, offspring of slugs and turtles? They're ugly enough to be. No one in my town is even decent-looking. Ugly as dirt. Yup. Only the people who came from somewhere else are pretty. Never mind that, let's leave these two to their fluff. On to spy on Yuki-chi (my nickname for the damn nezumi)!

-

-

-

"Any ideas for the dance?" Yuki sighed. Only Kimi had raised her hand. They were sitting, or in Kimi's case, bouncing uncontrollably, in an empty classroom that had been designated for the council's current meeting place. No one was being any help at all. In fact, Manabe was too busy making paper hats for the members, including a freakishly bright pink one made especially for Yuki. I feel very bad for the damn nezumi at the moment. "Anyone other than Kimi?"

The same hand shot up, only faster and higher… and much more dangerously, seeing as Kimi had just sent Nao flying across the room, only to collide with the blackboard painfully.

"Kimi has an idea, pick Kimi, pick Kimi!" Kimi increased her bouncing speed, and her arm waving as well. Now, she looked like a Mexican jumping bean in dire need of a lavatory. Machi, who had been silently breaking chalk, stepped further away from the queer beauty.

"_Fine_, Kimi, what is your idea?" The hyper girl screamed in joy of being picked and bounced up in front of Yuki. Still bouncing she voiced her idea.

"We can have the gym covered in big ice sickles and red and green streamers and have a big north pole and a singer in an elf costume! It would be like Santa's home! Does Kimi's idea rock!?!" Somehow, Kimi got all of this out in one breath, and the most shocking bit was that she wasn't out of breath in the least.

"Wow, that's actually a good idea… I could get Amaya, mo cousin, to sing. She's really good. And, Ayame, my annoying brother, could make her outfit. That part would be free of charge. _And_, Amaya is really good with decorating. She can get the high places." Manabe finished his task of creating the horrid pink hat, and placed it unceremoniously on Yuki's head.

"That's a great idea, Yun-Yun! We can all meet at your house after school and listen to Amaya sing! Ok, we're done for today! Ja ne!" Manabe skipped out of the classroom, laughing happily. Perhaps he was a girl… or maybe he was just as gay as one could be. Either way, he was odd, and very annoying.

By the time Yuki had pulled the wretched thing Manabe had crafted (or brought from hell…), which had had rubber cement on the inside, the rest of the members had left before he could protest them coming to his house.

-

The Next Day After School

-

Yuki sighed, trudging along slowly as the rest of the student council followed him home. Kimi was babbling non-stop without breathing, Nao was yelling for her to shut up, Manabe was singing Christmas songs at the top of his lungs, and Machi was being fairly normal compared to the rest, other than the fact that she was ripping one of her old, neat tests to shreds.

"Come on, Yun-Yun, sing with me!" Manabe grabbed Yuki's shoulder and started jumping around gaily, singing the Shrek version of the Twelve Days of Christmas.

"Hell. No." Finally, after much complaints from Kyon-Kyon, who was walking ahead, hand in hand with Tohru, they arrived at Shigure's overly decorated house that fairly resembled Santa's Workshop.

As they walked in, the first thing they saw was Amaya, cooking at the stove dutifully. Well, she was dazed off into the distance, day dreaming about Megumi, of course, and letting the food burn.

"So, what's for dinner?" Kyo looked over at The frying pan Amaya was subconsciously holding. She had been substituting for Tohru while the onigiri girl did her homework and worked. After all, she had no money to support her after high school, and she wasn't going to let that sneak up on her.

"Nyah?" She snapped back into attention, her black cat ears standing up. "Oh, this! It's Diospyros Kaki, Megumi's favorite. Also, I have tori no yakimeshi onigiris and cha siu bow waiting for you in the living room. Don't eat to much, or else you won't eat your dinner, and then you can't have a piece of green tea cheese cake! I put rasberries on top."

"What?" Nao looked over to Yuki. "You have a _middle schooler _as your maid!?!" Rat boy just nodded, and Amaya scowled.

"Go eat you tori no yakimeshi onigiris before I sucumb _you _to being dinner, instead of that poor salmon in the fridge. Go!" She pointed to the living room, her ears flattening onto her head and her tail poofing in anger.

"Come on." Yuki practically pulled the group into the living room, fearing for his life if he didn't. Amaya didn't like him as it was, and she sure didn't mind eating rat, being a cat and all.

Through yelling and screaming (and the occasional demonstrative singing) from Amaya, the student council was able to get done planning and leave the Sohma house before their heads were used instead of berries on the cheesecake.

-

Night of the Dance

-

"Thank you, have a nice evening." Machi snatched the last ticket from the party-goer's hand as Yuki checked them off the VIP list. Somehow, the two of them had been stuck at the ticket booth, collecting ticket stubs for the Christmas Dance, or, as they had called it, the Ice Sickle Ball.

The whole gym had been decorated in huge blue and white plastic ice sickles that went from the cieling down to the floor, which too had been covered in glass-looking plastic. The tables were round and covered in white table clothes that had small ice sickles dangling from the edges. At the far end of the gym, there was a hude stage made out of blocks of clear and foggy glass that resembled huge ice cubes. Blue fog from a dry ice machine drifted down from the stage. From the very top of the ceiling came blue, purple, and white lights and snowflakes hanging on cords of clear fishing line. It looked like a winter wonder land.

And on that ice cube stage was no other than Amaya, dressed in a blue and white elf outfit made to look like Jack Frost's. Beside her were real life reindeer who looked like they were enjoying themselves immensly.

"Jinge bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock!" Amaya sang, dancing around the stage happily.

"Want to dance, Machi?" Yuki held out his hand to Machi, standing up from his chair. She paused to look around and followed the suit, grabbing his hand and nearly pulling him to the dance floor. Looking around, Amaya spied the two heading to dance.

"Ha ha, _finally_! Yuki and Machi have taken to the dance floor! This calls for a slow dance, nya! Ok, how about this one!

Its coming on christmas  
Theyre cutting down trees  
Theyre putting up reindeer  
And singing songs of joy and peace..." Amaya sang on, and watched Yuki and Machi without further comment.

The two had situated their position with each other. Machi wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck, and he had done the same with her waist. The two swayed to the slow beat of the somewhat depressing song.

Amaya smirked, she had an idea. While singing, she hopped up into the support beams from which the snowflakes hung with little difficulty, a sprig of mistletoe and a good bit of fishing wire in her hands. Boy, it was a good thing Yuki had unearthed a deadset microphone from the supply closet of the drama club. She slinked her way over across the gym until she was directly above the dancing student council couple. Quickly, she het to work, securing the mistletoe with the fishing string and dropping it over the two. Slowly, she snuck back to the stage, taking her place.

During one of the instrumental solos, she striked. "Hey, everyone, guess what time it is; mistle toe time! Looks like Yuki and Machi are the first victims." The couple looked above them, seeing a green plant staring back at them.

"Well then, we _are_ under the mistletoe..." Yuki bent down, just a bit, and planted a kiss on Machi's lips. "Merry Christmas, Machi." She reached up and kissed him back.

"Merry Christmas, Yuki." The two smiled at each other and kept on dancing. Outside, it started snowing.

* * *

Like it? Good. Great. Wonderful. Sorry I'm in a bad mood. My school nearly burned down, but IT DIDN'T. Oh, this is for kikyomudsie. Thanks. Now, back to my ranting... shiiiit. I hate school. I hate rules. I hate shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. -dies of anger and frustration- The Eye Witness News was outside my school today, too. I wonder why everything's getting so exiting for such a small, little, do-nothing town. It's barely a town! More like a little village. During this time of year, it's a Christmas Village. A two by two (miles) Christmas Village. Oh well. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, Merry Kwanzaa, Happy Hannukah. Happy Chinese New Year... Merry Chinese Christmahannukwanzaadon and a Happy New Year! 


	4. Christmas: Megumi and Amaya

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. What a great Chrismahannukwaanzadon present it would be, though! If you happen to be Natsuki Takaya reading this, PLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSEEE!?!?!?!**

Hi, Merry Chrismahannukwaanzadon, and a Happy New Year! If you didn't read Neko Love, my other Fubura fic, you won't get this. Oh well, its still fluff! Ha, I doubt that it's alright, since I was listening to my new Evanescence CD from my bestest cheese monkey friend... or did Amandazh94 get me that? Heh heh... -.-' I forgot... sure hope Amandazh94 isn;t reading this... heh heh heh heh... erm... READ! runs away in fear

* * *

It was Christmas Eve at Shigure's house. He had planned a wonderful party and invited all of the Sohma's, Hanajima's, and Honda's (though only Tohru and her grandfather attended). Even Akito and Ren came. And, everyone was having fun, except for three Ebenezer's. Those Scrooges were Amaya, Rin, and Rei, and they had three very good reasons.

"Bahumbug, I say. Down with Ayame." Rin scowled. She was dressed in the sluttiest sluty slut outfit you ever did see, courtesy of the one and only Ayame Sohma. She wore a green dress that barely covered her rear, never mind any of her legs. It was trimmed in the end with pointed red triangles from which golden jingling bells hung off of. The top of the dress was sleeved, but the front was cut way too low. Rin's legs were only covered by the long green and red striped stockings. Covering her feet were the classic green elf shoes with a bell attached to the point of the toes.

"Double bahumbug, you mean." Rei grimaced. As she shifted her weight onto her other leg, bells jingled. She had been hooked up to a miniature sleigh full of Ayame's gifts. Also, the poor black cat had been forced into a harness and reindeer antlers.

"Aww come on, you guys, give him a break. It's Christmas. We can plot the evil snake's downfall after this season of good will is over." Amaya had it the worst of all, probably. It was a wonder she was defending the daring serpent, even on Christmas. He had somehow gotten her to put on a skirt that was no more than a half foot wide, revealing both much of her torso and legs. Fortunately, he had allowed her to wear bots that went up past her knees. Her shirt, if you could even call it that, was beyond midriff. It was stiff as a corset, fitting tightly to her upper ribs, leavinf her stomach completelt exposed. The top of it was down too far, also, revealing quite a bit of cleavage, too.

"How'd he get you into this one, blackmail?" Rei looked up to see both the raven haired girl and the silver haired girl nodding, ignoring the fact that she could easily see up their skirts, as could anyone below their waist line, which was unusually high up, seeing as they, as every other Sohma, had inherited the tall genes. "Weaklings. _I_ was unfairly matched."

"Shut up." Rin growled, until Haru snuck behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Amaya just rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you two to your Christmas romance and help Tohru in the kitchen. Bye." Amaya walked away, her tail swaying slightly in annoyance.

-

-

-

"Dinner's ready, everyone!" Tohru smiled and cued Amaya, who swished her tail, letting the golden bell jingle merrily. Amaya ran back in first, grabbing half of the dishes in one trip, displaying her brilliant balancing skills.

"Ok, here's the zosui, and there's the temaki, then the anpan, unagi," Amaya almost laughed seeing the next dish she was holding. "Ha ha, and here's your basashi (sliced horse meat) right here, Rin." She placed the platter right in front of the horse, who just paled and looked away. "Oh, Haru, here's the rebasashi (raw cow liver) freshly removed from that poor liverless cow just for you." Amaya left to carry more food in, laughing as she strode. Soon, she and Tohru served the rest and sat themselves down at the table with the rest of the crew.

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone chanted, and then food was passed around the table as everyone insisted to sample each (or almost each) dish of Tohru's cooking. Amaya had sat herself right next to Megumi, who was happily chomping on osechi she had cooked.

"Do you like it, Megumi-kun?" Megumi looked over to Amaya in the middle of chewing and swallowed hard. She cocked her head slightly, and he laughed at her cuteness. Fingering her fuzzy cat ear, he replied.

"It's the best osechi I've ever tasted, Amaya-kun. Want some shimenji tai I helped my Okaa-san make?" Amaya nodded, reaching with her chopsticks for the fish and mushrooms on Megumi's plate. "Not like that." The raven-haired boy picked up a piece of the fish with his own chopsticks and plopped it into Amaya's slightly open mouth.

"Nya?" She just blinked, surprised. Then, she chewed the fish and swallowed, licking her lips afterward. "It's very good, but I think you'd enjoy diospyros kaki better, it's your favorite." She smiled, picking up a piece of the food and putting it in Megumi's mouth. While the two were flirting in their own way, the rest of the table just stared at them with shock, if Amaya noticed their frozen gawking, she would have asked them all if they were dead.

The flirting continued, and let me just say, even though Tohru's cooking was superb, no one really ate much, besides Megumi and Amaya. They were too busy being statues, and statues don't eat, at least not any I've come upon.

After dinner, the two flirted some more, but parted to find the presents they had bought for each other and everyone else. Too busy to spend more time with each other, Amaya and Megumi spent the rest of the party apart.

Before anyone could notice, it was well past midnight, now officially Christmas Day. Now, everyone had to leave.

"Megumi-kun?" Between half-felt goodbyes to people she knew she wouldn't see again for a long time, Amaya searched the crowd, looking for her raven-haired crush. Just then, she spied him by the door with the rest of his family, just about to leave. "Megumi, wait!" he didn't hear, it was too loud. The worst part was she didn't know when she would see him again.

"They're so helpless…" Rin stared at Amaya from afar as she nearly cried out in frustration and sadness. "Come on, Rei." The horse girl then waltzed over to Amaya, taking her furry black tail and literally dragging her over to the archway, throwing her under the mistletoe (making sure she didn't fall victim to the bloody plant). Rei rolled her eyes at Rin's roughness and slinked through the crowd over to Megumi, meowing softly to get his attention.

"Hey, Rei." As he turned to see the fuzzy obsidian black feline, she hissed, digging her claws into the cloth of his slacks and using her grasp to pull him over to the mistletoe with Amaya. Then, she darted away before he could possibly retaliate.

"Moshi moshi, Megumi…" Amaya flushed a light pink, averting her gaze to her leather boots. They had suddenly become _very_ interesting. "Merry Christmas… again…?" She looked up, allowing him notice the blush radiating off of her normally ashen skin.

"Hey, Amaya." Megumi looked up, confirming his thoughts. "You know, we're under the mistletoe." The neko girl nodded, looking up herself. Finally, she turned her gaze to Megumi's face again, sensing his unwavering stare.

Without warning a warm feeling swept its way over the two, blocking out all surrounding sound. Amaya was suddenly aware of how close Megumi's face, and more importantly, lips, were. Slowly, so very slowly, the two drew closer together. Even slower, their eyes closed. Finally, once what seemed like an eternity had passed, Amaya could feel Megumi's hot breath on her lips. Then, their lips met.

It was unlike anything either of them had experienced. Waves of electricity coursed through their bodies fervently, warming them to the bone as they lost themselves in each other's mouth. Slowly, Amaya's hands reached up and up, sliding around Megumi's neck and into his hair. This encouraged him, and he wrapped his arms around the cat girl's waist, pulling her closed to him. Amaya gasped in surprise when Megumi's tongue snaked into her mouth, wrapping around hers. Soon she grew accustomed to it. But, before either of them wanted to, they parted only for desperate need of air.

Gasping in as much air as she could, Amaya smiled blissfully. She was suddenly drained of her energy, and decided to rest her head against Megumi's chest, her arms still around his neck. Through her pants, she managed to speak up. "Merry Christmas, Megumi."

"Merry Christmas, Amaya." He pulled her closer to him for a second in a loving hug before pulling away to go back to his family. Amaya smiled again, knowing her dreams wouldn't consist of dancing sugar plums tonight.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I feel bad for you if you're completely confused now, wondering who the hell Amaya is, and why she was making out with Megumi. Oh well, ready Neko Love and you'll know. Merry Chrismahannukwaanzadon and a Happy New Year to you! If you feel like randomly giving me a Christmas present, turn off your pop up blocker, click the little purple button, and review! . Ja ne!


	5. Saint Valentine's Day: Kyo and Tohru

**Disclamier: I do not own Fruits Basket. I never will. I do not run any country. If I did, I would burn Valentine's Day to a crisp. Even so... xD KYORU IS TOO KAWAII TO RESIST WRITING!  
**

Eh heh... Valentine's Day snuck up on me, and I didn't actually type half of this up until the very date. But the thing is, it's it's 14 pages without the butt in the pot thing... on paper... So it took a while to type up that much. Then I had to take care of my little sister Christy and so on. Well, I went sleigh riding, too... And then Sneaky invited me over for hot chocolate and brownies... I can't say no to brownies! And then I lost the papers, so I had to write it by memory... And then I wrote some of it on the 4th of July when I could escape... And then my family kidnapped me... And then Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows was released, and I'm a big HP fan... And I finally found the papers and redid half of it... And now my mom needs to get on here to do her resume over and look something up... xD So I'll just let you read now.

-

-

-

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Tohru yelled happily she set the out breakfast before the boys of the Sohma house. It was her second Valentine's Day with the Sohmas, and she was positively elated. It there was a joy thermometer, her happy waves would have broken it the second she arose from her frilly pink bed bought by Shigure.

Kyo peered down at his breakfast, and was surprised, to say the least, when a very special sight reflected in his crimson eyes. The mouth-watering pink flesh of his usual salmon had been sliced and diced professionally into little hearts and letters forming the joyous words Tohru's roseate lips had formed into a delighted exclamation. There were also a few skillfully crafted heart-shaped onigiris lying on an otherwise spotless white saucer.

Hoping to find only the usual breakfast, Kyo glanced over at Yuki's plate. There, resting on their plates, were special Valentine's Day breakfasts as well. Kyo felt a slight tinge of jealousy smoldering in the pit of his stomach, though his microscopic brain (xD I'm so nice) could not find the particular reason why. That reason was only known to his beating heart, which he had stopped listening to the day his mother was found in a pool of her own blood, her once happily shining eyes glazed over in suicidal death. But, occasionally, his heart would break through the tight chains Kyo had used to bind it in the very back of his subconscious, and now was one of those times, which caused the unfamiliar feeling to slowly simmer. (-stares at sister and grandmother trying to figure out how to play deal or no deal- Hmm... I wonder when they're going to find out that they have to rotate it... XD Sorry!)

This preternatural envy of his quickly retreated for a more proverbial feeling, pure anger. Tohru, he saw, had only a normal breakfast. Well, he would definitely make sure that changed on White Day. Anyhow, he couldn't worry about that now. If he didn't completely devour his breakfast, Tohru would suspect her cooking was horrendous and go into a worry spasm of sorts. He didn't want to kill Tohru before White Day, now did he?

Soon, all four delectable breakfasts had flown off their still uncontaminated serving dishes and into their eater's open mouths, into their growling stomachs. And, to keep them positively sparkling, Tohru had gathered them up, humming quietly to herself and smiling, and had placed them on the wet counter by the sink brimming with bubbles to make them easily accessible for washing. Shigure had left the room, muttering something about writing and Mi-chan.

"I have to go, Honda-san. I'm… meeting the Student Council... Yeah, let's go with that," Yuki murmured incoherently, staring in another direction before making a mad dash to the door, grabbing his discarded backpack on the way out.

"Bye, Yuki-kun!" She yelled after him, waving even though he couldn't see her. Kyo scowled and hoisted himself up with a huff. Then, he strode over to Tohru's side clumsily and picked up a few dished for washing. But as he looked over, his eyes found Tohru and did not waver from her form.

Tohru kept on tediously watching the dishes, even though she felt Kyo's amber eyes drilling holes into the side of her head, sending waves of heat and nervousness running up and down her spine. Why was he staring at her? Was there something wrong? What had she done to anger him? (Damn, they found out how to play it, and the stupid sounds are driving me CRAZY!)

Slowly, Tohru decided to acknowledge Kyo's staring, and turned her head towards him, her hair swaying in the process. Kyo blushed, knowing he had been caught staring. To make up an excuse, he handed his plate to her, mumbling something about washing and water and annoying. Tohru smiled and nodded like the bubbly, naïve girl she is, grabbing the plate. But as she did, their hands brushed. And, before either of them could register what was happening, they found their faces just centimeters away, their noses practically touching.

Kyo gasped, finding himself staring into his crush's wide blue eyes, and she staring back into his own amber orbs. Blushing, he leaned in even more, if possible, to nuzzle her face. But as his lips grew closer to hers, he felt a pull, like they were opposite poles of a magnet. But their reaction was slower than a magnet's, and they didn't end up snapping together. Why? Well, our perverted friend had decided to get a life and find a new hobby. And what was that hobby? It's simple, really. Interrupting special moments of people's and shocking those poor, momentless people into the next light year and back. It would have been so much more useful if he had just taken up crocheting like his poor; scarred-for-life mother had pleaded and pleaded him to…. Ok, maybe not. (;.; Shigure won't be able to practice his hobby around me, I have no moments! ;.; Grr... Those noises are still annoying me...)

"COFFEE! CHEEESE! SHOES!" Shigure yelled, running into the room, successfully completing his purpose in life of disturbing everyone and everything. Of course, he could have just come into the room with a liable excuse, but that just wasn't his legacy. Randomness and stupidity were his allies and most-used tools in life, other than his perverted nature, of course.

Tohru and Kyo nearly flew apart, this time like magnets of the same pole. Kyo had hurled himself into the paper door, ripping it, because of his cat-like reflexes, strength, and surprise, which all caused him to overshoot his approximated destination. Now, paper drifted down around him like feathers. (Fwee! that reminds me of Dark-san! Aww... KAWAII DESU! -hugs Dark and Daisuke- Maybe I should start watching DNAngel now...)

Tohru had flown the opposite way, resembling a giant brown and navy blue bird. She ended up crashing into the counter, knocking over a bunch of pots left out to air dry. One of the pots had fallen over her head, and she couldn't see a thing. So, Tohru was groping around, trying to find a hand or anything to help her up.

Shigure laughed, seeing the two scared out of their own skins and amongst wreckage they had created. He loved causing trouble. Now, he was going to do it again.

"Kyon's a naughty boy for trying to steal my precious flower's first kiss! And out of all the days, on Valentine's Day, too!" The dog wailed, sounding more like his Zodiac spirit than any human I know.

"Shut up, kuzo inu." Kyo growled back, finally pulling himself up and walking over to Tohru, to who he offered assistance to get up. Tohru successfully found Kyo's hand and pulled herself up, only to slip on a bit of water that had spilled. This time, when she fell she brought Kyo with her, and her rear landed in a huge pot. There was a soft explosion of smoke, and Tohru sat in the shining chrome pot with another over her head and an orange cat in her lap.

Tohru lifted the metal pot above her eyes and stared down at the little kitty. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, Kyo-kun!" She exclaimed, trying to get out of the pot. Oh no, she couldn't! She was… stuck!

"Oh no…" Kyo whispered as he realized Tohru was stuck. Then, just to make it worse, the curse just decided to let Kyo turn back. "Shit…"

"IIIIEEEEEEE!" Tohru yelled, pulling the pot back over her head. Kyo was naked…. Sitting in her lap…. And she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon without getting her butt out of the stupid pot. Kyo couldn't do anything at all. He was frozen on Tohru's lap, blushing so hard you could easily think his head had erupted into flames.

Shigure's sudden burst of laughter brought Kyo back to reality, and he yelped, grabbing his clothes and changing so quickly that he looked like only a blur of orange and black. Once he was fully clothed, and a bit less red, he made his way over to Tohru, ignoring the now rolling on the floor laughing Shigure. Heh, he must have been up late last night having a drinking contest with Ayame.

"Here…" Kyo said, looking away to hide his red hot chili pepper blush, while pulling pot off Tohru's head and whisking her up and out of her posterior confinement. It hadn't been intended, but when Kyo found himself face to face with the girl that was stuck in the pot a second ago (there was a young girl with her butt in a pot, fret and fret they told her to do not, but that did not stop this bubbly sap, especially when she found a naked young lad on her lap! Fwee! -randomly hugs Daisuke- Kawaii desu!) Then, Kyo handed her her backpack and coat. "We have to get to school, Tohru." The girl nodded, taking her coat from Kyo's hand, blushing as their fingers touched, putting it on. By the time Tohru had taken her backpack from Kyo, she looked like she could be just a beet in their dinner.

"L-let's go..." Tohru muttered, grabbing her companion's hand and pulling him out the door, smiling happily, the blush still glowing on her face.

"Kawaii fuufu!" Shigure exclaimed, hopping up and down, clapping. Eventually, the dog calmed down and stopped bouncing like Momiji, but he was still smiling. He stood there, watching the two walk away. "Good luck, don't let Akito tear you apart." Shigure waved to no one in particular, and headed back into his study to write.

-

-

-

"Oh god..." Kyo muttered as he looked towards the schoolyard anxiously. "I think the authoress is dying... Sounds like she's choking on a piece of tofu in shock that her cousin is reading..." (just kidding! Haha. But he is reading... the apocalypse must be coming... Let's try that again, shall we? Kawaii desu! -hugs Daisuke-)

"Oh god..." Kyo muttered as he looked towards the schoolyard anxiously. Every girl in his fan club, which took up about a fourth of the female population, was standing in the schoolyard, just staring at them evilly. The rest, save Tohru, Uotani, and Hanajima, was taken up by the fan clubs of Yuki, Haru, and Momiji. Seems like the Sohmas were school stars.

Two girls with air the same color as his, most likely by the use of hair dye, were staring at him and Tohru. Well, more like their interlocked hands, in pure shock and terror. The two started whispering to themselves, and the shorter one pushed the other forward towards the two, her eyes still dark with fright.

"D-Don't touch him, Honda!" The girl yelled pointing at Tohru. Kyo growled and removed his hand from hers, walking closer to the strange girl.

"Don't_ you _tell her what to do!" He yelled to her, and she shrunk back, not yet surrendering.

"It's for your own good, Kyo-sama!" She said. "You've heard those Yuki fangirls, she's a witch! If she doesn't like you, her demon and yankee will hurt you! Don't get involved with the likes of her!" The girl yelled, and Tohru bowed her head in apology.

"I'm sorry for what I have done, sempai. Please forgive me." Tohru went to bow to the girl, but kyo stopped her.

"Don't bow to her, Tohru. You've done nothing wrong." He grabbed her hand again, pulling her away from his fangirl. "Let's go."

"Kyo-kun, I'm sorry-..." Tohru started, but then Uo-chan and Hana-cha walked up aand over to the couple."

"Oi, did that girl bother you?" Uotani asked, putting her arm around Tohru's shoulders. "Hana and I'll take care of her if she did." Tohru shook her head quickly, her silky brown hair flying everywhere.

"No, I'm fine, thanks to Kyo-kun!" She said, hugging her savior's arm affectionately. Hana smiled to herself as Uo nudged her arm. (NOOOOO! Scottie's done with his homework and he's trying to figure out what I'm writing! NOOOO! NO ONE MUST KNOW I'M A ROMANTIC, MUSHY SAP DEEP DOWN INSIDE! MUST KEEP WALL OF SARCASTICNESS UP! -squeals and runs away with the laptop- Kawaii desu! -hugs Daisuke- No, now's not the time!)

"Well, come on, let's go on in, unless you two wanna continue your Valentine romances." Uo smirked, watching Kyo and Tohru blush to no end. Kyo pulled on Tohru's hand and followed the two other girls, trying to ignore the stares he was getting. (Ah, thank God he didn't find out. Of course, I had to close the window... -.-' Kawaii desu! -hugs Daisuke-)

"KYOOOOOOO!" The fangirls attacked! Tohru and company ran, trying desperately to get away from the rabid schoolgirls. Finally, they escaped them. However, they only stopped running when they were near their homeroom's locker area.

"I guess I'll just get my stuff and... AAAAAAAAH!!!!" Kyo began, twisting the comibation into his lock. Suddenly, the door burst open, sending Kyo half across the hall, along with a heavy oad of chocolates and... Kagura...?

"Kyo, my love, why didn't you come to the main house before to see me!? It's Valentine's Day, a day for all lovers to be happy together!" She cried, now pinning Kyo to the ground as tears flew from her eyes. "I MISSED YOU!" Kagura hopped off of Kyo, now throwing boxes of chocolate from the still open flow of candy that gushed from Kyo's locker.

"Those fangirls must be crafty to fit all those chocolates in there..." Hanajima muttered, watching Kagura throw the sweets. Her eyes locked on one. "Is that from the authoress?" She picked it out from the flow. "It _is_..." (O.o I'M INNOCENT! -Daisuke walks by- ... -blink blink- Daisuke... KAWAII DESU! -hugs Daisuke-)

"They're the expensive kind, too..." Uotani muttered, opening the box and eating one. "Ooh, and I can see why... Tohru, you try one!" Tohru nodded slightly, plopping a chocolate in her mouth.

"Mmm! They _are _good! Godiva, right?" Tohru asked, completely oblivious to the fact that Kyo was getting he snot beat out of him. (Of course, Tohru, If someone has to impersonate me and give chocolates, they better do it the right way! Kawaii desu! -hugs box of Godiva chocolates-) (Daisuke: ... I've been replaced by chocolates?)

"AAAAAH!" Kyo yelled, finally making it into the three girl's attention as he flew past them and down the hall. Thump. "Ow..."

"Kyo-kun, are you okay?" Tohru asked as she ran over and knelt beside his chocolate-covered, twitching body. When he nodded slightly, Tohru looked over to Kagura, whose eyes were now calm. "Kagura-chan, Kyo-kun has to get to class now, or he'll be late."

"Okay! See ya, Tohru-chan! Goodbye, Kyo my love!" She called, then ran in the opposite direction down the hall. Uotani smirked and glanced over at Kyo, who was now standing beside Tohru and dusting himself off.

"My love?" Uotani asked, smirking as Tohru unconsciously grabbed Kyo's hand. He just scoffed and walked on by her with Tohru and into the classroom.

In the very middle of the classroom was a chocolate-covered, silver-haired boy, twitching slightly in his seat. His face was covered in kiss marks, most pink or red, but others purple or black. Around his was an assortment of girls from their homeroom, each demanding the "Prince" to give them chocolates in return on White Day. The silver-haired boy, Yuki, just shivered in fear, his eyes wide.

"Yo, leave him alone!" Uotani yelled, magically pulling her metal rod out from behind her back, where it hadn't been before, and swinging it as if it was a baseball bat. The girls cringed, but didn't move until Hanajima took action.

"You should not bother him..." She muttered, her braided hair waving in a non-existent wind as she held out her hands.

"EEK! Yankee and demon attack!" One of the fangirls squealed, as she stared at the two. Then, she rolled her eyes back dramatically and dropped to the ground, her hand reaching up towards the ceiling, as if she was trying to grab something. "It's cold..." Her hand dropped to the ground and her eyes closed. It appeared as if she had fainted.

"Emiko!" Another girl yelled, reaching out to her friend. But before she could go any further, her knees collapsed, sending her to the floor. "I'm meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelting!" She shrieked, tears streaking down her face. Both Hanajima and Uotani had sighed and backed down from their battle positions by now. "Goodbye, my dear prince! I shall remember you!" The girl's back arched and she witched before falling limply to the ground.

Abruptly, all the other rabid fangirls screamed and dropped to the ground, each "dying" in their own unique way. Kyo just sighed, pulling Tohru along to their seats somewhat in the back. Tohru smiled at Kyo, but then proceeded to watch the snow fall outside. A girl on the other side of the room smiled coyly at Kyo.

"This is the one time of year I can sympathize (xD I put simplify at first! This is what I get for originally writing it in math. Maybe that's why I can only remember what my stories are about during tests...) for you, kuzo nezumi." Kyo muttered, staring at the girl. She was holding a box of chocolates with his name on it.

"Well, it's not so bad now that we both have someone, right?" Yuki asked, smiled at Tohru, then the girl admiring Kyo. She swooned at the picture of Yuki and Kyo together. Even if she was a Kyo fangirl, that didn't mean she didn't adore Yuki's good looks... "I have Machi... And you, well, I think I've said too much, don't you?"

"Hey, I-I don't like anybody that way!" Kyo exclaimed, blushing like mad. Tohru turned to watch Yuki and Kyo argue, frowning. The Kyo fangirl decided to push herself off the wall, fidgeting with the little box of chocolates as she walked over to Kyo's desk.

"A-ano, Kyo-sama..." She was the girl that tried to give Kyo chocolate last year, too. In fact, she was founder of the Prince Kyo fanclub. Soon after creating it, though, she was kicked out for opinions that went against the rules. "I brought you some chocolate..."

"I told you-" Kyo was interrupted by a gentle tug on his hand. When he looked down to it, he saw it was Tohru's pale hand. Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling, pleading him to be nice to the girl. "Sorry, but I'm interested in someone else..." He murmured, his eyes downcast. Fury was welling up inside him, and he was sure his eyes showed it, but he didn't want to disobey Tohru's unspoken wishes and hurt the poor girl _too_ much.

"Ha, I knew it!" Said girl cried triumphantly, a smirk on her face as she clenched her fist in victory. "I just knew you liked Tohru! I liked you, too, but then I realized you two were perfect for each other, so... Happy Valentine's Day!" She walked off, giggling to herself happily. Kyo had looked up to watch her go, with a very, _very_ confused and embarrassed look on his face.

"What the hell?" He muttered, staring down at the box of chocolates. He didn't want to eat it, but then if he threw it away in front of Tohru or that girl...

"Sooooo, if you're not interested in _her_, who _are_ you interested in, Orangey?" Uotani asked, smirking evilly. He blushed, trying to ignore the fact that Tohru was staring directly at him. Unfortunately, he failed miserably, and ended up turning a beet red.

"S-Shuddup, damn yankee! You should know." He growled. Uotani looked pleased, and immediately started laughing at him. Tohru just sent Kyo a confused look, who answered it with a shrug and a blush.

"Now, please, sit down, Uotani-san. And You, Sohma, Honda, don't hold hands in class. It might be Valentine's Day, but I'm not going to allow any romance." Mayuko-sensei said, chuckling at the look on Kyo and Tohru's faces. Yuki laughed silently to himself, especially when Kyo snapped back.

"If you or Hatori grew a backbone and got together, you would be all for it." (O.o H-he talked back to a teacher! -is serious teacher's pet- I would never do something so horrible! Kyo, you evil little bastard! ;.; You're not my favorite character anymore!) Tohru gasped, hiding her giggles. Of course, no one else in the class bothered to.

"S-Sohma! Outside in the hall, NOW!" She practically screamed, blushing to no end. Kyo shrugged and walked out the door to wait like a bad kitty until he was let in again.

-

-

-

"Momiji-kun can you take these to everyone they're addressed to?" Tohru handed Momiji a bag of chocolates for him, Kagura, Haru, Hatori, Kisa, Hiro, Kureno, and even Akito. She had also packed an extra one for Kureno from Uotani. "There's one for you in there, too!"

"Thanks, Tohru-chan! I'll make sure they get delivered!" Momiji exclaimed, now as tall as Tohru with his latest growth spurt, and pecked Tohru's cheek. He ran off before a jealous Kyo could beat him to a pulp, the bag swinging in his hand.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, can I come to Kazuma-san's house with you? I have some chocolate for him and Kunimitsu-san, too." (It took me forever to find what Kunimitsu's name was...) Tohru grabbed Kyo's hand, leading to a bush the two shared. Yuki just rolled his eyes at the two, his own hand held by Machi. They were going over to Shigure's house so they could drop off their book bags, then going out and about town.

"They're disgustingly oblivious..." He told Machi, who nodded in wholesome agreement. Kyo and Tohru heard, but ignored the two.

"Always, Tohru." Kyo told Tohru, smiling down at her. "Should we just walk from here," at this Yuki started nodding enthusiastically, "or should we go home first?" Yuki sighed. He didn't want to get stuck walking all the way home with the lovey-dovey yet annoyingly oblivious couple.

"I left the rest of the chocolates at Shigure's house, so I think we should stop back there first." Yuki slumped in defeat, until Machi kissed his rosy cheek (because of the cold, it _is_ February, after all). Kyo nodded, pulling Tohru closer to him. She was shivering terribly, and her hands had no gloves covering them.

"Here." Kyo took one of his off and put it on Tohru's far hand, then grabbed her uncovered one and put it in his pocket with his. Tohru blushed and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued walking.

"Aww, kawaii fuufu." Machi said to herself. she hadn't meant for anybody else to hear it, but apparently they did, for both Kyo and Tohru suddenly resembled tomatoes, and Yuki was chuckling to himself.

The rest of the walk home was uneventful, besides the much unintentional flirting being tossed between Kyo and Tohru and Machi and Yuki, enough to make Yuki sick to his stomach because of over-exposure to naivety. So, he had to rest a bit before he and Machi went out to the shopping area. Mach had muttered something about a "fragile president", but Kyo let it slip.

"Shigure, dinner's in the fridge for you to heat up! I left you and Yuki's presents on the table!" Tohru yelled upstairs, where she presumed Yuki was. Then, she grabbed her coat, as well as Kyo's, which she handed to him, and walked out the door.

"Come on, Tohru. We've got to get to Shishou's before dinner so we can cook. You know how bad his food is, nevermind the fact that he might accidentally burn down the house. I remember he got pretty close to one time..." Tohru giggled, putting on her tan coat, and looped her arm in Kyo's.

"Okay! I hope Kazuma-san has something besides instant ramen for us to cook." Kyo nodded and laughed happily. Tohru smiled wider that she was before. She just loved the sound of Kyo's laugh. It meant he was happy. And when he was happy, she was happy.

Soon, Kyo and Tohru arrived outside Kazuma's house, smiling at laughing together.

"I better ring the doorbell soon, of we'll freeze alive out here!" Tohru giggled once more and unwrapped her arm from Kyo's to ring the doorbell. Then, she rested her hand on Kyo's shoulder was they waited for the door to be answered. And guess what, it was! WHAT A SHOCKER! (xD Sorry, I'm listening to techno, which makes me happy, because I lvoe techno. Therefore, I'm a bit more hyper...)

"Hello, Tohru-san, Kyo-kun." Kazuma had opened the door, smiling widely at the suspicious-looking couple. As Kyo steppe inside, he found himself face-to-face with none other than Hanajima, who was smiling evilly.

"Hi, Hana-chan! I didn't expect you to be here!" Tohru smiled, hugging her creepy friend. As she did, she noticed a short boy nearly identical to Hanajima hiding behind her. "Oh, Megumi-san! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Tohru hugged him, too. "I didn't expect to see you here, either!"

"Saki has let me tag along with her every Valentine's Day since my friend left." He said, frowning slightly, if it was possible. Tohru smiled and giggled, knowing very well that this meant the friend Megumi was talking about was of the female species (yes, I say this because women are superior to the small, tiny, pea-brained boys, no matter how much they argue otherwise. No offense, though!).

Kyo hadn't moved, or breathed, for that matter, since he walked in the door, and was staring at Hanajima. "DON'T MARRY HER!" Kyo screamed, lunging towards Kazuma, but floppe down at his feet, as well as Tohru's. From this angle he got a very good view up Tohru's skirt. _'She wears pink underwear? Somehow, that's fitting...'_ He thought, then noticed what he had thought. "Oh God..." Kyo felt his nose run, but he doubted it was mucus (or actually _running_, for that matter...). He clapped his hands to his nose and closed his eyes, to hide the scenery.

Tohru bent down to help Kyo up, but saw the blood leaking through his fingers. "Uh-oh, Kyo-kun, your nose is bleeding!" Tohru pulled out a handkerchief and started dabbing at Kyo's nose tenderly, whle Kazuma, Hanajima, Megumi, and Kunimitsu, who had recently appeared, tried not to laugh.

"Thanks, I'm fine." Kyo pulled himself up so he was on his knees, staring straight into Tohru's face. Not only was his expression dream-like, but Tohru's was, also. Slowly, the two drew closer together like magnets of opposite poles. Their faces were only centimeters apart when a tear-bringing aroma wafted between them. Tears sprung into Tohru's eyes and Kyo started coughing.

"SMOKE!" She screamed, running to source of the smoke; the kitchen. When it, she flung the sliding door open, which was starting to grow gray, to see the stove burner on which a pot rested up in flames. The contents of the pot were bursting in giant bubbles, spraying half of the room in whatever disgusting meal it was.

"FIRE!" Kyo screamed as he slid into the room. He took a nearby dish towel and tried to fan the fire out, for it was too dangerous to go to the stove and turn it off, between the raging flames and the exploding dinner. Unfurtunately, it wasn't working too well. Instead, Hanajima and Megumi rushed into the room together, much like they were connected at the hip, or something, and together pulled the fire extinguisher from it secret hiding place, which really wasn't so secret after all, and sprayed the fire.

Unfurtunately, in the process of spraying the fire, Hanajima and Megumi might have gotten Kyo a bit. Well, a bit more than a bit, actually... Kyo stood stock still, foam dripping off him, wastching the flames diminish. Once the fire finally died, Tohru made her way over to Kyo. She took the singed towel he had been using and wiped the foam from his face, causing them both to bush a deep red.

Megumi, who was in a humorous mood, grabbed the fire extinguisher from his sister's hands and sprayed the two again, who were looking like a pair of flames from their blushes. Kazuma laughed from the doorway and threw Kyo another, bigger, towel. Kyo returned to favor to Tohru, and wiped the foam off her face as well as his own. Eventually, the two werefoam free and could found in the kitchen, cooking up a storm.

"Dinner's ready!" Tohru chimed, coming out of the kitchen with a fondue pot. Kyo followed up with pork, beef, and salmon pot stickers (dumplings).

"Amazing, Tohru-kun." Hanajima smiled, grabbing a two-pronged fork to use to dip dip the dumplings. Then, she stuck one of every meat and dipped them in, swallowing them all at once. Megumi followed suit. "Mmm, excellent as usual, Tohru-kun."

"I have a fondue pot?" Kazuma stared at the foreign object, which Tohru had placed down on a plate in the center of the tablw. Kyo nodded, sitting down beside where he knew Tohru would sit.

"Apparently so, Tohru found it." Kyo chimed in. "Where's the four-foot Hanajima clone?" Kyo looked around for Megumi, but he wasn't in sight.

"I am right here, Ichigo clone." Megumi whispered in Kyo's ear from behind while holding a tea pot. Kyo jumped out of his skin, bu held out his unused, empty tea cup, which Megumi filled. He placed it beside Tohru's plate, then had his own refilled (Aww, he's being polite! Ok, I like Kyo again. I guess that makes up for the whole teacher thing...). Time passed by rather quick, and soon it was time Hanajima and Megumi to leave.

"Bye, Hana-chan, Megumi-san!" Tohru said, hugging them both and handing Megumi a little chocolate box. Megumi smiled up at her, then fastened his black cloak on. "I guess I might as well give the rest out!" She said, handing one to Kazuma and Kyo. Then, she noticed, she had given the one meant for Kunimitsu to Megumi. "Onh no, I didn't plan on seeing Megumi, so there aren't enough for everybody... But it would be rude ask for it back! But it would also be rude not to give someone one..."

"There." Kyo said, placing his in Kunimitsu's hand. "I'm fine without one. It's the thought that counts, after all. And you thought about me." Tohru, however, looked up at him with guilty eyes.

"I can't just not give Kyo-kun something!" She sniffled, tears welling up in her chocolate brown eyes. "Kyo-kun means a lot to me, so I have to give Kyo-kun one!" Said Kyo smiled, knowing very well that she was just too cute when she talked in third person. He put his hand on her cheek, blushing a light pink.

"Being able to see your ditzy smile, hear your melodious laugh, and feel the innocence radiating off you is enough for me, Tohru." (-.-' Erm, when did Kyo become a mushy pansy? He's acting like a pansy, I tell you. PANSY! Oh, sorry, carry on.) Kyo leaned down and captured Tohru's lips wit his own for a short moment to finish off his (pansy) speech. Laughing at Tohru's blush, he muttered, "That's also good for me."

Tohru smile at Kyo and took his face in her hands, pulling his lips to hers on a longer, more passionate kiss, which was interrupted by many laughs and the click of a camera. The two looked towards the sound to see Kazuma smiling and holding a polariod picture of them kissing and a phone. Hanajima was also holding her own phone and smiling evilly.

"You're on speaker phone with Shigure, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, Ayame, and Hatori. I have multi-way calling. Oh, and I've got a picture, too!" Kazuma said, smiling. Hanajima laughed maliciously from beside him.

"I put you on speaker phone with Uo-chan. I also sent her a picture. I'm glad my mother bought me a picture phone..." Kyo growled, vowing to himself that he wouldn't visit his Shishou for about the next year, in fear of finding that picture blown up and on display. Hell, he wouldn't put it over Shigure, either. Tohru just laughed and patted Kyo's shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Everyone said through the phone, including Machi, who, apparently, was still with Yuki on their date.

"Happy Valentine's Day..." Kyo muttered, feeling as if his day was ruined. To cheer him up, Tohru stood on her tip-toes and kissed his lips gently.

"Happy Valentines Day!" She said, giggling as Kyo blushed.

-

-

-

Phew, that took too much time to write... -.-' Hmm... February 14th... July 31st... Not too late, right? xD I still have to finish the New Year's one... And I can't think of anything for Yukichi right now... -.-' Erm... Right... xD Heh, read review. Ja' ne!


	6. White Day: Yuki and Machi

**DisclaimerL I do not own Fruits Basket! I don't own Mogeta, either. Or any of the characters mentioned... Or Harry Potter and anything that goes with him.**

Okay, I was recently watching the fourth Harry Potter movie, so you'll see some parts that resemble sections of the movie. You know, when Ron asks Hermoine if she could go to the Yule Ball with him or Harry (Hey, Hermione, you're a girl!) and when Ron sends Hermione to tell Harry that Hagrid is looking for him (Ted told... Oh Harry, don't make me say it again...). I hope you like it!

-

-

-

It was the day before White Day and birds sang in the trees outside Shigure's house in the woods. The sun shone through the glass-paned windows which were still damp with the light rain that had recently stopped and cold from the premature spring weather. It was a beautiful day, no doubt.

But poor Yuki, he was not so happy. To him, the sun didn't sine and the birds sang songs of frustration. The wet and cold window panes reflected his purely aggravated mood. He was worse off than Kyo stuck in the rain. And why is this? All because of a stupid paper.

Well, it wasn't the paper's fault. It was more of what was written on it, or the lack thereof. It was simple, really. He was trying to write a love letter. In fact, he had been trying to write a love letter for over an hour now. And yet, it only read two words:

_Dear Machi,_

Yes, Yuki, the handsome, drop-dead gorgeous Prince that could easily make a girl faint with one of his small, lop-sided smiles couldn't write a simple love letter. But what guy can?

"Sohma-kun, dinner is ready!" Tohru said from the other side of Yuki's closed door. He only sighed quietly, knowing he still had all his homework to do, also. If he had known it would take this long he would have finished his homework first. But _no_, he just _had _to underestimate the effortless task of writing a letter. "Sohma-kun?"

The door swung open in response to Yuki's quietness. She walked over to his side, a confused look donning her face.

"Sohma-kun, what are you writing?" She asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed by the desk he worked at and smiling a bit when he turned to stare at her, as if pondering her trustworthiness. Finally, he decided she could be trusted.

"Writing a love letter." He answered, blushing. Tohru nodded, curiously looking over his shoulder at the whole two words on the page.

"Sohma-kun is writing a love letter to Kuragi-san?" She asked herself, smiling inwardly. Yuki nodded, watching as her face turned from curiosity to pure ecstasy. "I'm so happy for you, Sohma-kun! When did you start?"

"When we got home…" Yuki replied, blushing. "I'm having a bit of a hard time, if you haven't noticed." He turned to the paper as if he would become inspired by it. "Hey, wait; you're a girl, Honda-san!" (Haha, it's a Ron moment!)

"Y-yes, I am…" Tohru said, blushing. "Did you just notice this?" She asked, an "I sure hope not…" look coming over her face. Shaking his head, Yuki explained.

"Girls like being complimented, right? Can you help me write this? I'm not getting anywhere…" That much was obvious. Tohru nodded in agreement, and soon Yuki had actually written more down on the fancy parchment.

"Oi, Tohru, why're you in the damn rat's room? Dinner is getting cold." Kyo said, walking into the room and sitting down beside Tohru. She smiled up at him, blushing.

"Gomen, I forgot that dinner was ready…" She apologized, smiling down at Yuki's letter now. Kyo noticed her gaze and followed it, seeing the paper but not bothering to read any.

"Rat, what'cha writing?" He asked, leaning over Yuki a bit more to see better. Tohru answered for him.

"Sohma-kun is writing a love letter to Kuragi-san!" Tohru chirped, smiling brightly when Kyo stared back at her. "I'm helping him."

"A love letter, damn, you're going soft, girly man. Kuragi Machi?" Kyo said, snorting when Yuki glared back at him. "Hey, don't sound too romantic. Make sure you sound manly, too. You don't want to pass of as a girl…"

"I never thought of that, Kyo-kun! Good thinking." Tohru said, smiling wider as Yuki nodded and took it to mind. "You guys aren't fighting!"

"Kyoooooo-kuuuuuuun, my looooove!" A female voice yelled, and then Kagura came crashing into the room holding a rather sharp knife in her hand. "Oh, hi, Yun-chan! Dinner's ready! What're you writing?"

"The damn rat is writing a love letter to Machi." Kyo growled, staring warily at the oversized knife. Yuki just groaned. This wasn't going to be kept a secret…

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that some other Sohmas came over, didn't I, Sohma-kun? Kyo-kun and I kept them downstairs as not to bother you…" Tohru said, laughing to herself as Kagura hugged Kyo a bit too tight.

"Yuki-chaaaan!" Momiji yelled, bouncing into the room and then Tohru's arms. Once the small puff of smoke was gone, he sat in rabbit form in Tohru's lap. "I haven't seen you in a while! Why were you up here all alone?"

"Yun-chan is writing Machi-chan a love letter!" Kagura piped, smiling as she squeezed Kyo tighter. "Tohru-chan and Kyo-kun are helping him. Oh, don't forget to tell her she's beautiful!"

"Machi-chan is very pretty! Almost as pretty as Tohru-chan!" Momiji yelled, nibbling on a lollipop with his little bunny teeth. "Right, Kyo?" When Kyo turned a beet red, Momiji laughed. "Kyo has the hots! Kyo has the hots!"

"I do not, kuzo usagi!" He yelled, bopping Momiji on the head (Little bunny Fufu hopping through the forest, scooping up the filed mice and bopping them on the head!)

"Kyo-kun, don't hit Momiji-kun." Tohru scolded him, rubbing the bump on the little rabbit's eyes and wiping away his tears. "It's not nice!"

"Sorry Tohru…" Kyo grumbled unenthusiastically, blushing when a smile met his eyes. Haru walked into the room unnoticed, until he wrapped his arms around Yuki's shoulders and he read the letter.

"You're writing a love letter to Machi? What about me?" Haru asked, his face unemotional, but a slight pout in his voice. Yuki sighed and shrugged his arms away.

"Don't touch me, Haru. So what if I'm writing a love letter to Machi-san?" He asked, glaring at his white-haired cousin and everyone else who had wandered into the room.

"You're writing a love letter!? I must tell Aya this!" Shigure said, poking his head into the room and waving a black cell phone around for them to see before running off.

"NOOO!" Yuki yelled chasing after Shigure in an attempt to get him to hand over the phone. "Don't you dare call him, pervert!" He screamed, most unlike himself, chasing Shigure down and into his office. "Don't tell him I'm writing Machi-san a love letter!"

"You're writing Machi-san a love letter?" Kisa's timid voice asked from the kitchen as she sat beside Hiro. "That's sweet…" Hiro scoffed beside her.

"Love letters are for sissies." He said, turning his nose up snootily. "You wouldn't catch me _dead_ with a love letter." Yuki growled and glared at Hiro, until he heard Shigure talking to Ayame.

"You'll _never_ guess what happened, Aya! Yuki, yes, _that _Yuki, is writing Machi Kuragi, yes, yes, _that_ Machi Kuragi, a love letter! It's so _cute_!" He said girlishly letting a "peesha" escape his lips and flapping his hand in the annoying prep way that only girly girls or drag queens are meant to.

"Oh God…" Yuki muttered, knowing he was too late. All of a sudden, someone hugged him from behind and lots of squealing was done in his poor, unprotected ear.

"I just _knew_ you had man's romantic fantasy! You just must bring this "Machi" Gure-san speaks of over to my shop sometime soon! I would so like to fit my dear brother's lover into a cute outfit for him!"

"GET OFF ME!" Yuki yelled, pushing his attacker away, and bumping him on the head rather hard. "I didn't even give her the letter yet!" Ayame whined but put on his charismatic lunatic air.

"Bonne chance, my dearest Yuki! I shall be rooting for you from the sidelines! But you need it not, for what girl could possibly turn down you, my brother?" (Bonne chance – good luck in French)

"You're giving me a headache…" Yuki muttered, rubbing his forehead. "How did you get here so fast, anyway?" Just then, Hatori walked in with the keys to his van.

"He had me step on the gas from the moment he heard your name." Hatori said, sighing. "If I hadn't brought him he would have been a pain for days on end. Plus, he would reiterate the story to me while I work."

"Can't you take him home, then?" Yuki asked, watching his brother and Shigure go through their usual tea process. (Aya: You didn't cheat on me while we were apart, _did_ you, Gure-san?)

"I should let him calm down a bit more first…" Hatori muttered, watching Ayame act like an idiot. Nothing new here… (Shi-chan: Why would I do something like that, Aya?)

"Do you have to?" Yuki asked, nearly whining as he watched the dunces at play. (Aya and Shi-chan: Alright! –thumbs up-) "He's only going to annoy everyone…"

"He already does that. And it's either us or Akito. Even _you_ wouldn't wish _that_ upon him." Hatori unconsciously let his hand travel up to his left eye and Yuki eyed his brother warily.

"No, I don't think I would."

"So, you're writing Machi Kuragi a love letter?" Hatori asked innocently, unknowingly pulling Yuki's last straw.

"DOES ANYBODY NOT KNOW THAT I'M WRITING MACHI A LOVE LETTER!?" he yelled before storming up to his room and kicking the remaining people out of it.

"Was it something I said?" Hatori asked himself before shrugging and grabbing a bite of Tohru's cooking.

-

-

-

"Good luck, Sohma-kun!" Tohru yelled after Yuki as he left the house early t give Machi the note, which he had finished after everyone else had left.

"Thanks, Honda-san!" He shouted back, smiling as his grip tightened around the envelope addressed to Machi. "I'll probably need it, if today is anything like yesterday…"

Soon, he had walked to school and found his way to Machi's locker. Now all he had to do was wait for her to appear…

"Is Machi… always… this late?" Yuki asked himself, staring down at his watch. Suddenly, he remembered it was twenty-seven minutes fast. "Oh… darn…"

"President, what are you doing at my locker?" A voice asked, causing Yuki to look up. There was Machi.

"Good luck with the love letter, Prince. Tohru-kun told us." Uotani and Hanajima said, smirking as they walked past him. Yuki nearly choked when Machi sent them a confused look.

'_They seriously didn't just say that in front of her, did they? Oh, God…'_ Yuki thought, panicking inside his head. _'This… isn't… good…'_

"Love letter?" Machi asked, looking down at the floor with slightly flushed cheeks. Yuki opened his mouth again to speak, but was interrupted by more well-wishers.

"Good luck, Sohma-kun!" Tohru piped happily as she walked by with Kyo. They were holding hands and blushing fiercely.

"Y-yeah, what she said." Kyo muttered, staring down at Tohru's brown eyes and blushing a deeper red.

"What are they talking about, President?" Machi asked, and now it was Yuki's turn to blush. And yet again, his explanation was interrupted.

"Nao told me that Kimi told him that Minami told her that Mai told her that Motoko told her that Rikako told her that Botan told her that Nyoko told him that Daisuke told her that Kameko told him that Kannon told her that Kagome told him that Kenta told her that Luchia told him that that Amaya told her that Miroku told her that Ichigo told him that Hippo told him that Rukia told him that Ed told her that Hanajima told him that Tohru told her that you told her that you're giving Machi a love letter!" He hastily rambled in one breath, leaving both Yuki and Machi completely bamboozled.

"Well you tell Nao that… _What_?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow at the panting Manabe.

"Don't make me say that_ again_, Yun-Yun! I was told you're giving Machi a love letter!" He practically screamed getting everyone's attention.

"What the heck…" Yuki muttered, tossing the envelope and box of Mogeta-shaped chocolates he was planning to give Machi after the letter. Ignoring a yelp of pain and the "MY EYE!" of a familiar voice, Yuki tilted Machi's face up by her chin and leaned in to kiss her.

"Did I miss something?" Manabe asked as he watched Yuki and Machi's innocent kiss turn more passionate. "Oh well. What the heck…"

He turned to sweep some random girl off her feet and kiss her, (he's trying to pull Yuki's move), but was met face-to-face with the hideous, old lunch lady that smelled like sweaty gym socks filled with moldy cheese, talked in an indescribable accent, and swore to be an old lunch lady from the American military.

"Eh heh heh… Nevermind…"

-

-

-

Yuki – I like how that one ended…

I hate you, Yuki. –holds ice pack over eye- You could at least be more careful where you throw Mogeta-shaped chocolates, you know. Those _pigs_ that you call teenage boys attacked me when they found out the box had food inside. Either that or they smelled my fear… -shivers-

Yuki – Sorry, Warrior-san. I didn't mean to throw you in the lion's den. Metaphorically speaking, of course.

Manabe – And what was the whole lunch lady thing for!? I have a girlfriend, you know!

I know. I just wanted it to end on a funnier note. As an apology, do you want these Mogeta-shaped chocolates, Nabe-chan? Tee hee. Nabe-chan.

Manabe – Sure, thanks! –takes chocolates-

Teenage Boys – Foooooooooooooooooood… -stare at box hungrily-

Manabe – Darn it…

Ah ha ha, if you review I might save Nabe-chan (-giggle- Haha, Nabe-chan xD) from the evil, starving Teenage Boys. _Might_. Thanks for reading! Ja' ne!


	7. New Year: Kyo and Tohru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, and I never will. Especially since the series is over... And has been over forever. Sigh.**

I completely lost my obsession over Furuba like... over a year ago. But somehow, I held onto it for a while. Now I just want to finish everything for said anime/manga and get onto my next thing: Twilight. Yeah, I'm forever a Twilight fan, but I can't really read fanfiction for it because of, well, Breaking Dawn. God, I hated that book... Midnight Sun better make up for it, or I'll just go die in a pit. I mean, I'm not even looking forward to the movie anymore. Stupid... Breaking Dawn.. OOC... They all go, like, Super Mary-Sue. I know Edward was always a Marty-Stu, and Bella was a Mary-Sue, but now their true Sue/Stu comes out! And then... there's another Sue! It seems like one giant, cliched fanfic. Gah. Now that I'm done bashing the latest Twilight installment...

You might notice that my writing style isn't consistent in this one. Well, take this into consideration. I started writing this... lesse... February 13, 2007. Now, I finished it September 1, 2008. I've been writing a lot (not on fanfiction, because I've decided to finish things before I put them up) between that year, seven months, and twelve days (I'm wondering if I got the math right... school hasn't started yet, so I'm in a summer mindset...). I'd tell you to do the math, but I already did. So... think of it. I hope I improved...

And oh God, I think I've grown less corny, too. All those idiotic parenthesis... I'm still too lazy to take them out, but... And so condescending! I thought everyone was an idiot... O.o I feel like going and murdering the old me.

Furthermore, I'm happy to announce that I've read/watched forty-three anime/mangas. I just can't remember any of them. And now that I'm done.. read!

-

-

-

Kyo groaned, rolling over in bed

Kyo groaned, rolling over in bed. Today was the first day of Chinese New Year, and he was off from school. Unfortunately, Kyo had forgotten to turn his very loud and annoying alarm clock off, and he was too tired to smash it with his fist like he usually did. After all, the damn thing had interrupted a _**very**_ good dream of Tohru… and him… very steamy, I presume (;D).

Suddenly, the alarm shut off and something silky brushed Kyo's face, tickling his nose pleasantly. Kyo disregarded it and snuggled down deeper into his blankets. The precious silence was treasured for only a few fleeting moments, though.

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_" Kyo jumped out of his bed, screaming girlishly, and got ready to pummel the one who made him look like a scaredy kitty. But as his fist flew towards the person, it stopped.

"T-T-Tohru…" Kyo stared at the one whose face he had almost bashed in, blushing because he remembered he was only in his boxers. Tohru, too, was blushing, while leaning on Kyo's bed, her long, silky brown hair cascading over her shoulders and down onto the sheets. She obviously had not thought out her actions, for she was only in a large, yet not large enough, nightshirt. Immediately, one of Kyo's hands flew to his nose before Tohru saw the sticky, thick red liquid dripping from it. Damn hormones. Kyo could have sworn he saw something black, tan, and perverted moving in front of the door (AKA Shigure).

"Gomen, Kyo-kun, did I scare you?" Tears welled up in Tohru's big brown eyes as recompense for her unplanned actions. She thought she had made Kyo angry. "I only wanted to wish you a Happy New Year…"

Kyo laughed to himself quietly, trying to not notice how cute Tohru was looking. "You just startled me. Besides, New Years is tonight!" Tohru blinked, her tears magically disappearing and a huge, beaming smile appeared in the place of her worried frown.

"Of course, Kyo-kun! Are you going to the main house?" Kyo took one look at Tohru and shook his head. Like he was leaving her alone again, or even worse, with the rat!

"Nope, Tohru, I'm staying right here, with you!" The onigiri hopped up excitedly, resembling a cute little puppy that was anticipating a nice long walk in the park where she could chase squirrels as long as she wanted.

"I'm looking forward to it, Kyo-kun! But first, we have to New Years this place up! We have to get fire crackers and bamboo and peach petals and plum petals and kumquat plants and narcissus flowers and chrysanthemums! Ooh, and we have to eat lots and lots of candy! Don't forget to wear red!" Tohru mused, huffing with all her excitement. Then, she hurried out of the room in a rush to get ready, her long nightshirt bobbing up and down as she went. Kyo still had his hand on his bleeding nose, and thank kami for that!

"Man, she takes these customs seriously this year… I need a tissue…" Kyo muttered before closing the door, dashing to the tissue box, and opening his closet to find a very red outfit. Only the reddest for Tohru, after all! He could easily manage that, though… His nose was more like a blood tap. (Here's a hint, the typical response in anime of Japanese young males to seeing _**lots**_ of female skin… AKA Tohru in a nightshirt)

-

-

-

"Here's breakfast!" Tohru exclaimed, smiling. Kyo watched, blushing, as she placed the plates of food down in the middle of the table for all to help themselves with (as such is custom) while also placing a bowl of soup in front of each place at the table. All the meanwhile, her white skirt that matched the snow that blanketed ground outside bobbed up as down happily with all her movements. Of course, she couldn't disobey her own custom, so she had donned a sleeveless oriental collar red shirt and knee-length white socks, along with red silk slippers.

"Red packets for everyone!" Shigure yelled, pelting everybody at the breakfast table with red paper pouch full of yen. Yuki and Kyo scowled, while Tohru ogled at the free money falling in her food.

"Shigure-san, you shouldn't just give away your money to me!" Kyo sighed, watching Tohru freak out as a colossal packet landed in his breakfast soup, splashing on the three youths.

Yuki sighed and ignored the money raining down from the sky and continued with his zoni soup, until he spooned out a one thousand yen note (don't get exited, that's about eight U.S. dollars -.-), which he tossed into Kyo's soup inconspicuously.

"He's not giving you his money; he's trying to kill you with it… He's also not married…" (It's married couples that are supposed to give out red packets) Kyo added, absentmindedly eating his salmon (it's good to eat fish on New Year's), waving his chopsticks around until a small piece flew from between them and onto Shigure's forehead. Tohru nodded, completely ignoring the piece of fish slowly sliding down Shigure's forehead, and continued to babble on about not deserving other's money if she didn't work for it.

"Tohru, I'm also an adult, so I am qualified to give this to you. It's a tradition, and you don't want to break a tradition, do you?" Shigure asked, receiving a nod "no" from his precious flower, then picked the piece of fish off on the bridge of his nose, where it had gotten with gravity, and plopped it on his tongue, swallowing it whole.

"So… are you going to the Main House?" Tohru questioned, directing her query to all three Sohma men but looking specifically at Kyo, who blushed and shook his head no while staring at his sweet miso-marinated black cod. Then, he began on his zoni soup.

"I am, I must," Shigure said, muttering the last part unhappily. If he skipped out on the banquet, Akito would have his hide hanging on her wall the next day, his bones being sculpted into new window bars for the cats room, and his flesh divided in the bellies if every Sohma in the whole main house. "Akito would be utterly furious… And that's the understatement of the century."

"I should. My mother and Ayame both expect me to be there. For them, it's a way to torture me. But Ayame will torture me more if I skip out…" Yuki sighed, imagining all the great fun he would have with his questionably straight brother.

"I won't go if they force me to eat leeks. I hate that place. I'm not included anyway." Kyo looked down into his soup, spotting the yen resting at the bottom of the bowl. Then, he smirked and added, "Besides, I'd rather be here with you, Tohru. It's so much more fun… Didn't I tell you that before?" Yuki looked up, taking his eye off on his soup to glare at Kyo with all his might. At this moment, Kyo tossed the yen he had balled up with his spoon onto Yuki's.

"Pervert…" Yuki muttered, putting his spoon in his mouth. Unsuspecting, he tried to slurp the yen down like a clam. But the paper money was too big to fit down Yuki's esophagus and he ended up gagging. Eventually, he coughed up the yen note back into his stew. Glaring at the now slobbery yen note zoni soup (once again, a New Year food), Yuki growled out, "Let me correct myself, dead pervert."

Kyo laughed at Yuki, receiving a leek Yuki pulled out from nowhere to the mouth. Now it was Kyo's turn to gag, and Yuki's to laugh.

"KUZO NEZUMI!" Kyo screamed, diving at the rat as soon as he was released from his leek stupor. Tohru gasped, trying not to worry as Kyo and Yuki tried to beat the snot out of each other (Eww…? Who came up with that expression, anyway?).

"Please, don't fight!" She yelped, but it didn't seem to stop them. Soon, Kyo was facing away from the rice paper door and Yuki throwing harder kicks. "No, not the door! I won't be able to sweep it up without bringing bad luck!" She yelled, diving in front of the door in an attempt to keep it safe.

Yuki kept on fighting, as well as Kyo. But Kyo was tiring, and Yuki's blows seemed to be getting harder. Suddenly, one of Yuki's strongest kicks of this battle was thrown at Kyo, and he was sent flying into Tohru, who was trying to protect the door. Both Kyo and Tohru were sent back, screaming, through the rice paper door, until they hit the floor of the front porch.

"Ouch…" Tohru muttered, laying sprawled out on the floor, and lifted her head to see a small orange cat lying just as spread out as she on her stomach. "Oh, Kyo-kun!" She said, sitting up and hugging him to her chest.

The cat groaned, and then looked up to the one holding him with wide eyes. "Tohru, you're bleeding!" Kyo exclaimed, looking at a red spot on her scalp where her head had splintered the door. "Hold on…" he muttered, crawling out of her arms and up to her shoulders, so her could stretch out to reach her head. Looking at her wound, he mumbled something indecipherable and leaped away. A minute later, he came back with a roll of wrap and Neosporin in his mouth. "Now hold still…" he ordered, and Tohru obeyed.

The orange cat bit into the Neosporin bottle, squeezing out the gel, which he used his paw to spread on the wound. Then, Kyo took the wrap and put the end on the side of Tohru's head, holding it there with one paw. Then, he used his mouth to wrap the wrappings around Tohru's head, until he had covered the wound up. Then, he used his teeth to rip the wrappings and tie both ends together.

"There." Yuki and Shigure sat in their places, still stunned with Kyo's actions. Then, Kyo stunned them even more by tenderly licking Tohru's face as she hugged his cat body in appreciation.

"Arigatou, Kyo-kun!" Tohru laughed as the cat she was holding kept on licking her face. His tongue tickled! "Ah ha ha, Kyo-kun, you're tickling me!" She giggled more, pulling Kyo away from her so she could calm down. But Kyo, being the skinny, sly kitty he was, just slipped out of her grasp, running up her outstretched arms so he could lick her face once more and lay in her lap.

"Ha, Kyo's being perverted!" Shigure laughed, still eating. Yuki sighed and sat beside Tohru.

"Are you alright, Honda-san?" Yuki asked, receiving a nod and smile from Tohru.

"Hai, Yuki-kun! Thanks to Kyo-kun, of course!" She said, hugging Kyo again. Kyo purred loudly and sent a smirk to Yuki, licking Tohru's cheek again. "Kitties are so cute!" She said to no one in particular, hugging Kyo tighter.

Yuki stood up and offered a hand to Tohru, who took it and stood up, still holding Kyo with one arm. Yuki frowned, but didn't let Tohru see.

"You know you could put him down…" Yuki mumbled while placing his dish in the sink. Tohru nodded, letting Kyo crawl up out of her grasp and settle himself on her shoulders, still purring.

"Of course…" Tohru said, lifting Kyo off her shoulders and placing him down on top of his (red, of course) clothes. Then, she turned around and shielded her eyes. Just in time, too, because a second later there was a poof of orange smoke.

Kyo quickly dressed, trying not to blush. Then, he tapped Tohru's shoulder, letting her know that he was decent.

Yuki nodded to no one in particular then looked to his wristwatch. Sighing, he noted the time. "It's already one. We have to get going, Akito wants us there earlier for some reason." (Amazing how time flies by… Or do they eat breakfast at one?) Yuki mumbled, going to the foyer to grab his coat. Shigure followed, but not before speaking to the two that were being left at home.

"Now you two behave, alright? No make-out sessions… or anything beyond that! Have a good New Years; your presents are in my room… somewhere… I suggest that if you feel woozy while being in there, call the poison department. Ja' ne!" Shigure waved, yelling his farewell and skipping out the doorway. (Grr, he stole my word. And yes, I patented "ja' ne")

"So… now we're alone…" Kyo said, looking at Tohru. She nodded slowly; truly unaware of what was around her. It was obvious she was thinking about something important. "Tohru, what's wrong? You seem kinda dazed…" Kyo crawled over to Tohru's now sitting, more like sprawled out on her butt, form. Gradually, he poked her softly on the shoulder, wondering if he should actually put some effort into bringing her back to the real world. "Tohru?"

Kyo sat opposite of her and leaned forward on his knees, looking into Tohru's eyes. They seemed glazed over in thought. Odd, Tohru wasn't usually like this… Suddenly, Tohru's brown eyes cleared up and she noticed that Kyo's face was quite close to hers… and that his amber cat eyes were staring straight into hers. An evident blush glowed into perception on Tohru's face, and once Kyo noticed how close they were, an even more obvious one appeared on his.

Tohru looked down at their two bodies, seeing their very close positions. She had her legs sprawled out, split open, with her hands behind her to keep from falling back. Kyo and crawled between her legs, and was now on his hands and knees, staring straight at her, blushing. The whole thing was rather suggestive, and if Shigure should have walked through the doorway right now, he would most definitely have gotten an immoral idea. Of course, any idea Shigure thought of was most likely immoral, so that wouldn't really be saying much. But really, any closer and the two would be kissing.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru murmured, her eyelids drooping slightly as she saw the cat's face growing closer yet to hers. Kyo grew close enough to nuzzle Tohru's face, and he did. Then, his lips drifted over towards Tohru's in the last millisecond that separated the two's lips, Shigure burst through the door, screaming about how he had forgotten his special kimono. After all, this year he had to dance with Kagura, symbolizing the turn of the years from the dog to the boar.

"NOOOOO! MY POOR TOMESODE! I ALMOST FORGOT YOU!" Shigure screamed, running into the kitchen. There sat the two teens that he had left behind sitting rather close together, glaring at him. "Ara?" He questioned.

"Your tomesode is there." Tohru stated monotonously while pointing to a package on the counter, scaring the snot out of Shigure. Tohru's voice was always full of some emotion, whether it be happiness or sadness. But now, it was devoid of any emotion, and if there was any, it was anger.

"What did I do?" Shigure asked, receiving only a glare from the two. Slowly, making sure neither of them would attack him when he turned his back to them, he went over and picked up the package, then ran out of there as fast as his little legs could carry him, screaming like a five-year old girl.

Tohru watched him go, somewhat puzzled, then turned to where Kyo was. She was only greeted with the sight of the kitchen. There was no Kyo there. Suddenly, Shigure screamed girlishly again.

"AAAAAAH! AMBUSH!" The dog's voice rang throughout the woods, causing Tohru to giggle a little bit, even if it was at Shigure's expense. Tohru stood up and walked to the front door, peeking out of it to see what was happening. All she could see was a very beat up Shigure, no Kyo. But then, the small crack she had opened the door was blocked by red, and it was pulled all the way open by a smirking Kyo.

The two just stood there, staring at one another, blocking the doorway. Eventually, Shigure stopped moaning in the background and just walked away to catch up with Yuki, who was most likely halfway through the forest by now.

"Tohru, can I get through?" Kyo finally asked, making Tohru feel like an idiot. She nodded, stuttering a "hai" before shuffling out of the way. Kyo smiled to himself, but didn't let Tohru see. "Sorry, I was just hoping to get to Shishou's kagami biraki ceremony on time. You wanna come?"

Tohru's eyes lit up and she nodded vigorously. Kyo smiled more then ruffled her hair affectionately. She could be so cute.

"Alright, just let me get my stuff and we'll go." Tohru nodded happily again and bounced after Kyo as he went up the stairs. Tohru let him go into his room alone, but when he came out with a red duffel bag, she followed him again.

"Who did Kazuma-san invite? To the kagami biraki, I mean. Should I have made mochi for it?" Kyo shook his head, grabbing Tohru's hand as they walked out. They both blushed happily, but neither noticed the other's deepening flush.

"Well, he invited me, and he asked me to invite you… and he invited Kunimitsu. I think that's it, seeing as none of the Zodiac can come…" Kyo said, looking up to the sky, thinking.

"Ok, I can't wait, I love the ceremonies!" Tohru piped, smiling happily. Kyo blushed and smiled along with her, swinging their hands slightly as they walked.

A block or so away stood Hanajima, Megumi, and Uotani watching the beaming couple. "Ah, my work of guilting him into staying with her is already done, what a surprise."

-

-

-

"Kyo, I'm cold," Tohru said, shivering into her coat and clinging onto Kyo looking for a source of heat. She had a red jacked and a red scarf on, but her legs were bare and it was below freezing.

"I know, Tohru. But here is Shishou's house, so we can get in." Kyo said, reaching for the door knob. But before he could grab it, the door swung open, hitting Tohru's nose and pushing her back to the ground in a kneeling position. In the doorway was Rin, frowning.

"Sorry, didn't see you there… Happy New Year, but I've really got to go," the horse of the Zodiac said as she pushed past Kyo, who looked rather angry but was fawning over Tohru's bleeding nose in worry for her.

"Oh, Kyo, Tohru, come on in!" Another voice from inside said, and Kyo helped her up and ushered the bleeding Tohru in. Shutting the door behind him, Kyo saw Kunimitsu down the hall.

"Erm, Rin opened the door on Tohru's nose, so can we get her a tissue?" The cat asked, and Kazuma walked through from the kitchen, handing his adopted son a tissue. "Here…" Kyo said, sitting the bleeding girl down on the polished wooden floor and pulling her hands away from her nose. He started dabbing it ever so cautiously as not to cause her more pain. Slowly, the blood stopped flowing. Kyo pulled his hand with the tissue away, still leaning in like he was to accurately dab away the blood.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Tohru leaned in even closer towards Kyo, until she was about a hand's length away. He too bent in towards Tohru. Both felt the other's breath hot on their lips and their eyes drooped concurrently. But suddenly, the sensation of the warm air flowing onto their lips stopped, just then both pairs of lips colliding with something white that Kazuma was holding in between them. It was the kagami mochi that was to be broken at the ceremony later on.

"Eep!" Tohru yelped as she jumped away from the little rice cake. Kyo did the same, but without screaming girlishly. Kazuma chuckled to himself, seeing the glowing blush on the two's faces. (w….t…f… There's an alien dancing on an ad for looking at mortgage rates… Please tell me how that has anything to do with mortgages? -cue British accent- Dear Lord, I'm afraid the advertisement creators are mad as hatters these days…)

"You can finish that later, but we really must get to the ceremony," he said, beaming widely at the two. Kyo scowled and got up, dusting himself off.

"_Fine_! Damn ceremony…" Kyo said, grabbing the mochi and holding it out. "Let's just break this damn thing already."

"Right…" Kazuma said, smiling as he placed the mochi down on the mini-shrine he had set up on a small card table. "Now to begin…" Kyo twitched visibly.

"W-we're doing the full ceremony aren't we? Arg, this takes to damn long!" The cat yelled, thus bringing down a karate chop on the rice cake, which promptly split in two. "There, done."

"Um, just so you know, I'm not eating that after you two tried to swap spit over it…" Kunimitsu said, sticking out his tongue as he pointed to said mochi. Kazuma grimaced plainly and nodded.

"Ah, I think you should eat it all. You have less of a chance of choking…" He said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll let you know how many people die because of mochi when the counts come in."

"Eh, not to be rude, but I'm not sure I want mochi…" Tohru muttered sheepishly, laughing quietly. Kyo pushed the plate away from him.

"Be sure to tell us all about it…" He told Kazuma sarcastically, imagining Shigure, Yuki, and Akito all choking on the death dessert. Ah, that would be his best dream. Ever. Well, besides all those ones that started out with both he and Tohru in a lascivious (horny, le duh) or romantic mood and ended with wedding bells, sweat, a family of their own, or (probably) all three. Yes, this was the mind of a horny, hormone-ridden teenage boy in love.

"Kyo-kun, why are you turning red?" Tohru asked innocently, watching as his cheeks turned from a pallid tan to a flaming scarlet. "Do you have a fever? I should get you in bed… We're going home now. Sorry to cut the visit short…"

"It's quite alright, Tohru-kun. I bet you and Kyo want some time alone anyway. Call me if the _fever_ gets any worse, okay?" Kunimitsu and Kazuma hid laughs behind their hands, but Tohru took no notice. Kyo, however, who was paranoid beyond all belief, just as always, heard them.

"I don't have a fever, and I don't need to get to bed!" He yelled, crossing his arms stubbornly. But Tohru was already sending him a worried glance, and her coat and scarf were on.

"But then why does your forehead feel hotter than mine?" She asked, touching their foreheads together to measure the difference in temperature.

"It's only hotter because you're doing that!" Kyo argued, and Tohru sighed slightly, her eyes downcast. "Tohru, I didn't mean to upset you…"

"No, I'm just worried about you. I remember the last time you got sick, Kyo-kun. You were always tossing in your sleep or shivering or throwing up. You looked like you were in pain, and I couldn't do anything."

"Tohru…"

"But since when can I do anything to help? Kyo-kun is always the one who takes care of me. All I do is bother Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun and Shigure-san." She continued, her eyes still downward, now shining with unshed tears.

"Tohru, you're always a help! You cook, clean, and take care of us. We'd all probably be dead from food poisoning or toxic fumes from garbage by now if you weren't around."

"I always cause trouble, though…" Kyo sighed and came closer to Tohru, so close that there was only a hair's width between their bodies. He lifted her chin and wiped away the tears in her big brown eyes.

"I don't care. You're worth all the trouble in the world, Tohru. I'd miss the little trouble you cause. Life would be too _boring_ if everything went so smoothly." Laughing, he stepped away leaving Tohru with an extra pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Y-you don't mind, really?" A smile graced both of the couple's lips, as well as a small blush.

"Nope. Hell, I love it." Kyo replied, bonking her head playfully as he always did. Tohru giggled and snapped her eyes closed as he did.

"One word off, there…"

"I wasn't any words off!" Kyo yelled at Kunimitsu, who only laughed when Tohru piped up.

"Kyo-kun, you're turning red again. Are you sure you don't have a fever?" She asked, feeling his forehead again. He slapped her hand off and turned away furiously, trying to hide the blush.

"I DON'T HAVE A FEVER!"

"Oh, gomen nasai…" Tears came to Tohru's eyes once more.

"Not this again… Don't give me that sad look! Do you _want_ me to be sick?" Kyo chided, his face still red from the deadly combination of embarrassment and anger.

"No, gomen nasai. I thought you were upset with me…" Tohru murmured, a small, sheepish smile growing on her face.

Kunimitsu sighed as the two put on their display. "Do they _always_ do this?" he asked Kazuma, who shrugged and watched the two continue their awkward type of arguing.

"As far as I've seen, yes," he replied. "Sometimes they have longer romantic moments. _Then_ Kyo messes it up. _Always_." Tohru stopped to turn to the two older men with a formidable blush on her cheeks.

"_R-r-romantic_?" she stuttered, her big blue eyes growing as wide as saucers. Kyo, however, ignored that completely, going right to the insult backhanded at him

"Hey, wait! I don't mess _everything_ up!" he argued. Kunimitsu and Kazuma just gave each other a knowing look, with annoyed the carrot top even more.

"What a bothersome couple…"

Tohru gawked at the two, then looked back at a, uncomfortable Kyo. "_C-c-couple_!?" Kunimitsu looked at the two blankly, somewhat shocked.

"You mean you two seriously haven't gotten together yet? Wow, this is awkward…"

"Yet!? What do you mean by that!?" Kyo hollered, grabbing the brunette's collar and shaking him repeatedly.

"You guys are obviously madly in love with each other. I thought it was obvious…" Kunimitsu replied, a smug smirk growing wider on his face.

"_L-love_!?" It was Kyo's turn to stutter as he dropped the older man and began looking quickly from Kazuma's smiling face to Tohru's red one and back again. Had he been found out?

"K-Kyo-kun, you're turning red again…" Tohru murmured, stepping a tiny bit closer and squinting, as if she could see something else. Kyo jumped away, stuttering an apology and warning of some sorts, while Kunimitsu and Kazuma watched absently.

"Ah, what a brilliant housewife she's make," Kunimitsu mused to Kazuma, not meaning for Kyo to overhear. "I'd love a girl to fuss over me all the time. Unfortunately, I can't get any girl to fuss over me for even a second."

The cat scoffed and sent a mild glare at Tohru as she rambled nonsense about health and how important it was. "Hmm, your problem. I'd rather if she didn't worry herself."

"But Kyo-kun, I can't help but worry sometimes," Tohru protested, now provoked out of her low, incessant babbling. "I care about you too much."

"You'd worry about a serial killer if you knew one," Kyo said with a snort. "Watching the news with you is like watching a soap with any other girl."

"I can't help but to worry about the people on the news in those reports about the Americans and the Iraqis!" Tohru protested. "They're all so misguided, it's not their faults! Everyone makes mistakes; it's just that some are televised!"

Kyo stared in disbelief at the brunette before him. "Tohru, they blow people up!" he exclaimed. "That's a bit bigger than, 'whoops, I accidentally spilled some milk.'"

"But that's so sad, Kyo-kun…"

"They're just idiots committing suicide the flashy way. Can't they just slit their own throats or something instead?" Kyo muttered, much to Tohru's horror.

"That's horrible!" she cried. "They shouldn't destroy their lives at all! How can you say that?"

"They're idiots. They would do it anyway. It's better than blowing thousands of people up with them!"

"…" Tohru had no answer.

"I thought that would work," Kyo murmured, and there was a comfortable silence throughout the four. Then, Tohru snapped back into action.

"…. Do you have a fever now?" she asked, turning expectantly to the boy beside her. Everyone groaned.

"Oh God, back to that…" Kyo moaned, sighing as Tohru gently slapped her hand over his forehead for any sign of heat.

"You had a fever before!" she argued. "If it's so unstable then you should really get some rest… I don't want you to get any worse, Kyo-kun!"

"If you want me to go back so bad I guess I should…" Kyo murmured stomping over to the coat rack. Somehow, he was beginning to feel like a toddler again…

Tohru smiled and skipped to hand Kyo his scarf and coat. "Thank you, Kyo-kun," she said. "Now bundle up, please. I don't want you to get any worse…"

"Pfft, Tohru just wants Kyo to herself," Kunimitsu joked, watching the two with an evil smirk that Kazuma was currently wearing as well. "Talk about horny… And she hides it so well!"

"Horny? I don't have horns…" Tohru muttered, placing her hands over the sides of her head where, unmistakably, horns would grow if she had any. Nothing there, she confirmed.

"Kunimitsu, shut up before I make you," Kyo threatened as he pulled on his coat. "You're just as bad at Shigure, tainting Tohru's mind…"

Kunimitsu laughed. "You're right, that's your job, with all that hot and steamy-" he was stopped, on account of Kyo's gloved fist ramming into his skull. "Oww! What the hell did you do that for!?"

"Watch your mouth around Tohru!" Kyo scolded. "And me… but mostly Tohru. I don't need more pictures like that in my head…"

"_More_? You have wet dreams often, don't you?" Kunimitsu teased, not entirely serious. Of course, Tohru began to understand as technical terms came in…

"We learned about those in health… Wait, Kyo-kun, you mean…!?" she gasped, her eyes widening to perfect circles. Never in her life had she ever thought, though it was supposedly natural, that Kyo…

"No! Hell no, no way! Come on, let's go, your mind must look like a dirty rag by now…" Kyo grabbed Tohru's arm, blushing as he kicked down the door and stomped out.

"Oh… Bye, Kazuma-san, Kunimitsu-san!" Tohru yelled as Kyo pulled her out the door, resembling a tomato.

-

-

-

"The sky is pretty tonight…" Tohru whispered as she and Kyo sat up on the roof, watching the stars together and sharing a giant blanket. "I'm glad we could spend New Years together, Kyo-kun."

"Hmm, yeah, me too, even though it's been hectic…" Kyo trailed off, looking at his watch. "It's wish time, Tohru." Just then, a shooting star crossed the sky.

"Wow, double wishes!" Tohru screamed before closing her eyes and thinking with all her might, _'I wish all the Sohmas were free from their curses, forever.'_

"Tohru…" Kyo sighed, smiling as he watched the girl's face scrunch up in determination. _'I wish I could have a chance at a future with Tohru… no matter what relationship, I want it to last.'_

"Hmm?" She asked, hearing her name. Smiling, Kyo leaned in towards Tohru. "You called me?" Kyo nodded, then leaned in to kiss her. Once the two broke contact, Tohru smiled.

"Yeah, I just love saying your name." Kyo muttered, grinning widely as Tohru laid her head on his shoulder. She seemed sleepy, which was quite understandable. After all, it was past twelve.

Soon, the two were both asleep.

-

-

-

It was just after dawn when Shigure and Yuki had entered the clearing for their house, strange expressions of shock and freedom donning their faces as they paraded to the house, talking quietly amongst themselves.

"We're free," Shigure muttered, his eyes wide and locked on the broken door of his house. That was not a surprise to him.

Yuki nodded, his eyes to the sky instead. "The curse was broken just like that," he snapped his fingers, "and there was no reason… Nothing that would give hint as to why we were freed… Could there have been something special just after the New Year's dawn?"

"Do you think Tohru-san and Kyo know?" was Shigure's next question. But instead of a vocal answer, Yuki just grabbed the back of Shigure's tomesode and pulled him back a few steps. Shigure followed Yuki's eyes up to the roof, and a perverted smile crossed his face.

There, upon the roof, oblivious to everything else, lied Kyo and Tohru sleeping in each others arms. To them, this had to be the perfect New Year.

-

-

-

Hmm, not that bad for mostly a year, seven months, and twelve days ago. Or whatever it is, since I probably messed up the math in that. And if you're wondering why I actually knew when I started, I just looked at the date of the document. Easy as pumpkin pie. Mmm. I grew an odd liking for pumpkin after watching Daa! Daa! Daa! I guess I had never really given pumpkin a chance... Poor squash. And I finally figured out the story behind the.. peculiar... name. That's what made be read/watch it, you know. Well, anyway, I'll bid you off using my patented farewell now.

Ja' ne!


End file.
